This invention relates to improvements to temporary display panels and to means for facilitating the assembly, disassembly and rearrangement of such panels.
Temporary display panels which are set up for use for only a few days or weeks are commonly used to display advertising or goods at conventions and trade shows. Once set up a display might have to be moved or rearranged for better effect or to meet a change in conditions. At conventions and trade shows time is short and especially in last minute preparations for opening or in moves during the proceedings it is desirable to hold interruptions of displays to an absolute minimum.
In the prior art displays are commonly assembled with profile parts serving as support posts to which panels are secured in a particular system by means of locking devices attached at both ends of horizontal stretchers extending between two support posts. The locking devices have fingers adapted to be inserted into cavities in the profile part to be expanded to grip the walls defining the cavities. The patent to Moriya, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,342 and to Staeger, German patent application No. G 7421 929.7 illustrate the general type of system this invention improves.
Typically the panels are secured by means of the horizontal stretchers bridging the support posts by suspending from the top stretcher or enclosing between the top and bottom stretchers. In the event, as is often the case, that displays need to be rearranged, the panel assemblies must be taken apart because the stretchers must be removed from the posts in order to rearrange the panels. This is a time consuming operation in an environment where time is at a premium.